Talk:Faction (Balthazar)
Faction awarded has been changed majorly by ANet in a recent patch. In arenas you now gain 25 faction per win/flawless/consecutive. GvG has a max of 1500 faction to be won, tournament faction has been changed as well. However I dont know the values tournament and for the small arenas, maybe someone can check this out and correct the figures, I dont have a small charecter slot left. Faction for kills in PvP is missing. The placement of priests has been changed as well. They can now be found in all PvP outposts, no longer towns. Sorry to tired to check on the names and update now. -Xeeron 21. Sept 2005 How accurate is the Skill Availability section in this article? Every Priest Of Balthazar (sp?) I have been to has had ALL skills. Can anyone confirm that section with a Screen shot or something? If not it should be changed. --AeSiR oDiN 10:10, 23 November 2005 (UTC) *C'mon now, SOMEONE has got to know. And this NEEDS to be changed if it is incorrect. --AeSiR oDiN 10:30, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :Figured it out, see edit. --Karlos 12:28, 23 November 2005 (UTC) ::Alrighty, thanks alot. --AeSiR oDiN 12:42, 23 November 2005 (UTC) Zaishen Faction I know its more than 1000. I'll do it and post the correct amount tonight. | Chuiu 10:44, 13 February 2006 (CST) :Was there possibly some confusion from the Factions weekend thing? I seem to recall they said there was a 1000 point daily cap on faction in general then. But I thought that was just during that event. --Rainith 11:00, 13 February 2006 (CST) ::There's something weird with the Elite Challenge. I'm not sure, but it seems to be capped at X per day per number of foes. So, for example, doing the elite challenge a few times (e.g. with a trapper team) will cause you to stop getting faction from the 4- and 5- man fights, but, assuming your team wipes out on 6 or 7 enemies, you'll still get faction from the 7- and 8- man fights afterward, because you haven't had enough of those yet. Easiest way to see this: do Zaishen Challenge until you don't get any more faction. Then switch to Elite Challenge. You'll see yourself getting 0 faction for 4-man fights, but starting to get faction again when you graduate to 5-man battles. So the overall amount of farmable faction per day is pretty high, actually. This needs double-checking, though (anyone seen any good message board threads about this?). 130.58.235.187 11:16, 13 February 2006 (CST) :::I only saw one thread on Guru that says the daily cap of 1000, but I believe you (-: -PanSola 11:45, 13 February 2006 (CST) ::::Ok it works wierd. I think it lets you gain a certain amount per hour, then after a certain amount of hours the amount gets capped. Earlier today I gained about 1k before I left to do stuff with guildies and just now I earned 480. Besides that mr. IP-address is correct because I always start in challange and then move to elite once I stop getting faction. I will have to test another day to see if the cap actually is 1k. Though I'm sure its closer to 1.5k-2k. | Chuiu 11:53, 13 February 2006 (CST) Suggest move.. I would like to suggest the move that Stabber proposed elsewhere. That we move this to Faction with Balthazar. Please voice your opinions, concerns. If much strife transpires we can make a vote, if not, then I ask that we run a bot to replace the links because I am too lazy. --Karlos 04:28, 21 March 2006 (CST) :Is that the exact phrase used in game? A screenshot of the Hero screen would be most appreciated. I am stuck in Linux now or I'd check it myself. 04:30, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::The game calls it "Faction - Balthazar". Perhaps we can use "Faction (Balthazar)"? 06:47, 21 March 2006 (CST)